winthierfandomcom-20200213-history
Claims
On Winthier and Winnilla, you can claim land as your own to protect against malicious players trying to break your projects or steal from you. Claimed land allows the owner to build in peace without worry of other players building on it. Claim owners also have the ability to allow who gets to build on their land. A claim reaches from the build height all the way down to bedrock. The Golden Shovel - Your Claim Tool An item you want to get to interact with claims is the golden shovel. While it is perfectly possible to manage your claims without it, it is extremely helpful. You can right-click any block with it to check if it is claimed. If so, it will give you further information. If the claim is owned by you, it will give you further options via buttons to expand it or trust your friends to build in it. If there is no claim, it will offer you to create one. Furthermore, you can click the corner blocks of you visualized claim to start resizing it. Once in resize mode, click another block to move said corner to a new location, thereby growing or shrinking your claim. Commands All claim-related commands can be found by typing''' /Claim'. You will get a list of all your options. Most of them General * '/Claim''' - List all available commands. * /Claim Me - View the Claims help menu. * /Claim List - View a list of your claims. Manage your claim * /Claim New - Make a new claim * /Claim Info - View info about current claim * /BuyClaimBlocks - Purchase additional claim blocks * /Claim Grow direction - Grow your claim * /Trust ' - Trust someone to build in your claim. Use '* instead of a name to trust everyone. * /ContainerTrust '- Trust someone to open your containers. * '/AccessTrust '- Trust someone to use your buttons and other blocks. * '/UnTrust ' - No longer trust someone inside your claim. * '/Claim Abandon - Abandon your claim. * /Stuck - Get help when you are stuck in somebody's claim. Claim Blocks You can make as many claims as you want. Your only limit are the claim blocks you have available. For every block you have claimed, you need a claim block on your account. View your claim blocks by typing /Claim Me. You accumulate these blocks as you play on the server. Each minute you play, you get 8 blocks added to your account, meaning you gain 480 blocks per hour. Alternatively, you may purchase additional claim blocks via the /BuyClaimBlocks 'command at a rate of .1 Kitty Coins per block. They can also be accumulated by reaching certain Daily Tasks milestones. Claim Creation To make a new claim, right-click an unclaimed block with your golden shovel and click "'New Claim". A new claim will be created around your location. Alternatively, you may type /Claim New to achieve the same effect. Claim creation may fail for a number of reasons. Your claim may not be too close to another claim. If they overlap at all, your attempt will fail. Also make sure that you have enough claim blocks left. If you don't have enough claim blocks available to cover the area of your new claim, it will not be created. Resizing your Claim To resize your claim, you can drag and drop one of the corners with a golden shovel. Visualize it as described above by right-clicking it with a golden shovel. Once the claim borders are visible, you can shovel one of the corner blocks to pick them up. Shovel any other block and the claim will attempt to move the selected corner there, thereby changing its size. Alternatively, you can type /Claim Grow, followed by how many blocks and what direction (North, East, South or West) you wish to grow in. To see your current direction, see the debugging screen (F3), and look for "facing: (direction)." /Claim Grow 10 North'' - Expand your claim 10 blocks North'' Just like claim creation, claim resizing may fail if the new size would make the claim overlap with another existing claim or you don't have enough claim blocks to cover the new area. Trust your Friends Claims would be pretty boring if you could only use them alone. Therefore, you can allow others to use your claim. This is managed by several different levels of trust. Each can be given to individual people or everyone on the server. * Trust - Also called build trust. This means that the trustee can do anything within your claim, such as break blocks, open chests and kill animals. They cannot, however, give trust to other people or make a subclaim. * Container Trust - This next lower level of trust allows someone to open your containers and take from them. Someone with container trust cannot build. Container Trust implies all permissions granted by Access Trust. * Access Trust - This level of trust permits someone to use buttons, beds, and a bunch of other blocks inside your claims. They may not open containers. This trust type is useful if you want people to use your redstone devices or sleep in your bed. * Permission Trust - The last type of trust is somewhat special as it allows two things: Grant trust to other people within the claim, assuming they have said trust themselves, and make subclaims. The latter is particularly useful in cities. The subclaim they create will belong to them and they can give any permission within that claim to others, without affecting the containing claim at all. Trust is granted with the /Claim command. The subcommands are Trust, ContainerTrust, AccessTrust and PermissionTrust. Enter the name of the player you want to trust as an argument, or use *''' if you want to give public trust. Use the '''UnTrust subcommand to remove someone from all of the trusted lists. Using either command affects only the claim you are standing in. Commands do not affect subclaims. However, being trusted in a claim implies the same level of trust in all subclaims, with the exception of Permission Trust. /Claim ContainerTrust Notch ''- Trust this player to open containers in your current claim'' Category:General Category:Winthier Category:Winnilla Category:Server Features